One embodiment disclosed herein relates to the general field of so-called “connected objects” or “smart objects”.
More particularly, it relates to a device that has a pliable screen that can be formed into a loop in order to be worn by a user, and that is adapted to render notifications that are received wirelessly from an external electronic appliance. One embodiment disclosed herein also relates to a method of controlling or driving the device.
There are more and more proposals for “connected objects”, i.e. objects having the ability to communicate wirelessly with an external electronic appliance (which may be a router of a communications network, a particular electronic appliance associated with the connected object, or another external electronic device). Below, the terms “smart object”, “connected object”, “connected bracelet” or “connected band” are used interchangeably, and the term “connected” is used to indicate that the object has the ability to enter into contact with an external appliance in a wireless manner, rather than to specify a particular instantaneous state (connected or disconnected to the external appliance) of the object.
Various connected bracelets or bands have been proposed, in particular objects for collecting data associated with sporting activity of a user and for displaying some of the data on the bracelet (while other data is transmitted for analysis by an application hosted by the user's smartphone). Nevertheless, in general, that kind of connected band is designed to transmit data to an associated external appliance and does not have the ability to warn the user of notifications received by the associated appliance. Below, except where the context requires otherwise, the term “bracelet” or “band” is used to mean any object that can be arranged in the form of a loop so as to be worn by a user, whether around a wrist or some other part of the body or on the clothing of the user.
Also, various commercial and theoretical proposals have been made for connected watches, i.e. watches that have wireless communication means enabling them to connect with an associated smartphone or an associated tablet and that are provided with a certain number of functions based on interacting with the associated external appliance. Some proposed smart watches have a touch screen that resembles a very small tablet and that replaces the “dial” portion of the watch, while conserving a strap of conventional type. Nevertheless, given the small dimensions of a watch dial, the elements displayed on such a screen of an intelligent watch are difficult to read, particularly when it is desired to warn a user of notifications received from the associated appliance.
Among proposed connected bracelets and watches, some are arranged to display images, graphical user interfaces (GUIs), etc. on the strap, and some of those devices make provision for modifying the displayed image as a function of the orientation of the bracelet or the extent to which it is bent or curved. Nevertheless, the proposals that have been made heretofore determine the orientation or the degree of bending of the bracelet by making use of sensors that are of non-negligible complexity and/or overall size.
Given the small amount of space available within a connected bracelet for housing its components, and given the tendency to provide intelligent bracelets with an increasing number of functional modules (GPS, microphone, camera, etc.), a need exists to provide technical means that enable the user to be warned about notifications that are directed to him: in a manner that ensures that the displayed information is readable, but without making use of technical means that are of size and complexity that are troublesome.